Claire Lyons
Summary Claire Stacey Lyons was born in Orlando, Florida. Claire recently moved to Westchester where she now lives in the Block's guest house in the estate. She was in Massie's out ''list until ''Revenge of the Wannabes, ''where Massie finally accepts her as "Alicia's replacement". Since then, Claire is careful not to let herself become 'out' again. She is the one that understands everyone's feelings when they're at the climax because she has been unaccepted by the Pretty Committee before. Her best friends are Layne Abeley and Massie Block. In Claire's Summer Collection, she returns to spend the summer in Florida and hit it off once again with the Florida BFFs. But Massie soon arrives, and Claire's FBFFs are not her BFFs anymore. In Boys R Us, she declares herself neutral but Massie and Alicia's forcing her to pick a side. In the end, it is Claire, once again, who helps bring the PC together. History The Clique Claire first moves to Westchester to her dad's old college friend's guest house. She is tormented by Massie and the PC because of her Keds & Gap overalls. Claire does everything she can to impress Massie and her friends, even going so far as to impersonate Massie via IM. Claire finds out Kristen's secret about being poor and can finally relate to ONE of the PC girls. There's just one problem: Kristen cannot know she told Claire and not Massie but Kristen didn't get that scholarship for nothing. At the end of the book, Massie considers having Claire as somewhat of a friend. Best Friends for Never Claire still wants to be part of the infamous Pretty Committee. In the beginning her and Massie make a bet where the she couldn't repeat the same outfit for a month. Massie pretends to befriend her to get what she wanted which was a boy-girl Halloween party. She and Massie eat gummies together and they are more friends then they were before.She stands up to Massie when she was the only Dirty devil that couldn't wear her costume. She meets Cam Fisher at her and Massie's Halloween party and dances with him. This is where she develops a crush for him. OCD goes uniform, but Massie lets them have a uniform contest and they team up together (Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan)(Alicia is doing a uniform with Olivia a girl that went OCD before, but supposedly got a sickness) Revenge of the Wannabes The book starts off by telling it in Alica's point of view. She finds out that some of the girls in her dance class want to be friends with her.She agrees to have a Friday sleepover like Massie always does.She is tired of being the beta so she starts her own clique.She and Olivia are going to the Teen Vogue interview they won by cheating.Only she doesn't know that Massie knows all about this.A few hours before the interview, Massie finds out about Alicia's sleepover and kicks her out of the PC.Ever since Cliare received a note from Cam Fisher,her crush,after losing the Uniform Contest, she has been dying to show it to Massie, not knowing that she(Massie)likes Cam too. After Cam tells Alicia that he likes her(Claire), Alicia tells everyone, including Massie. Claire reveals her crush on Cam to Massie, Massie calls Cam an EW (Eternal Wannabe) and says that she can date Cam, but she can't be friends with Massie anymore. While plotting revenge on Alicia, they receive a phone call from Teen People telling them that they were accepted to be models for the December edition. Claire accidently slips out how she couldn't wait to tell Cam. Massie thinks of this as Claire choosing Cam over them. She says no and for her to prove it, Massie forces Claire to throw her note away. Claire gives Massie the note and Massie dunks it in paint. During one of Massie's sleepovers, Claire goes with Alicia to Cam's house where she finds herself telling him that she has a boyfriend. She leaves the Fisher's home. Close to the end, at the Teen People dinner, Massie apologizes to Claire about Cam. At the Briarwood/OCD Christmas Party, Todd reveals to Massie that the are moving to Chicago. Massie tells Todd not to tell Claire: "Because tonight, everything is finally perfect." Invasion of the Boy Snatchers In ''Invasion of the Boy Snatchers Claire has to deal with Alicia's Spanish cousin Nina. She steals from the Pretty Committee and from her sisters back in Spain.The PC tried to get her kicked out but it didn't work. Nina tells Cam, Derrington, and the rest of the Briarwood soccer team that they will lose the finals if they talk to the Pretty Committee. Claire's relationship with Cam is tested with this great story about trust, love, and most importantly....Glossip Girl! Alicia gets pictures of how Nina use to look like(a geek with frizzy hair and no sence of fashion) and reveals it to OCD. She also shows all the things she has stolen from the girls. Nina called her parents and is sent back to Spain. Towards the end of the book, Claire and the new boy, Josh Hotz, KISS!!! The Pretty Committee Strikes Back In the previous book, Claire is caught kissing Josh Hotz, Alicia's crush. When the whole 7th grade goes on a educational field trip, Claire is doing everything she can to cover that secret. Later in the book, Claire disguises herself as a guy and sneaks into the boy's cabin so she can talk to Cam and apologize. They make up, but Alicia found out that Claire kissed Josh, because Claire could smell Angel perfume in the cabin. Then Cam and Claire decide to meet at a log at 7pm, but then Massie asks Claire to help her prove to the MUCK (Massie's underground clinic of kissing) that she has made out with Derrington before. Massie wants to do this at 7pm too. Claire asks Alicia and Olivia Ryan (Alicia's new BFF from the 3rd book) to give Cam a note saying that she will meet him at 7:30 instead of 7pm. Claire helps Massie, then goes to the log, to find that Alicia almost kissed Cam. Alicia reveals that she was trying to get back at Claire for kissing Josh. Later that night, Cam comes into the girls' cabin disguised as a girl & apologizes. Clarie forgives him, and they have their first kiss. The next day, in the lunchroom Mr. Myner finds Layne's underwear, since Layne was trying to hide the fact that she had gotten her period, but Claire covers for her friend and blames Alicia. Alicia runs out with PC running out after her. They all end up being lost in the woods where they were not supposed to go. Massie forces each girl to apologize to another girl for what they've done. Claire apologizes to Alicia for kissing Josh and for blaming the underwear thing on her. Alicia will only forgive her if she tells everyone that the underwear wasn't hers. Then the PC somehow finds their way out of the woods, but then they get expelled. Dial L for Loser In Dial L for Loser, the Pretty Committee is expelled from OCD. When Dylan gets passes for the rest of the PC to visit the set of the Daily Grind, Abby Boyd and Hadley Durk, two famous celebrities, get into another fight over boys. Hadley quits the movie that the two are starring in together, Dial L For Loser. Massie lends her phone to Rupert Mann but he doesnt give it back. When the director, Rupert Mann, uses Massie's cell phone to call the producers, he asks the PC (excluding Dylan) to audition for Dial L. Massie, Claire, and Alicia get permission, but Kristen does not. When they fly out to LA, they audition against each other to score the lead role. Claire ends up getting the part, but Massie and Alicia stay in Los Angeles too, working as reporters on the Daily Grind, blackmailing Claire. The movie starts shooting and Claire has to work with a teen star. She goes to parties and gets on the front pages of magizines. In the end Claire, Massie, and Alicia split the clothes Claire got for doing the movies and also make part for Kristen and Dylan.They return to Westchester expecting a party in Massie's house, but instead are suprised when everyone pops out for a party in the barn. It's Not Easy Being Mean In It's Not Easy Being Mean, The Pretty Committee enter the 8th grade alpha, Skye Hammilton's key contest to win the next 8th grade alpha status to...The Room, but wait, there's a twist! Total LBRS are in on it too & they will do anything to find the key. To win, one must find the key under one boy's mattress. After a great deal of hunting, the girls finally find out that the key is under Chris Abeley's bed! But once Claire is kicked out, she finds it first. She then gives it to Massie, and the story ends with a cliffhanger as the door to The Room is opened... Sealed with a Diss The PC have the key to the secret room but they have to prove they're ready for the room. Even though the room wasn't already theirs, they used the spy camera in the boys' ESP class and all the girls find out that their crushes are keeping secrets from them. Then the camera goes dead and the PC makes Layne Abeley go and "fix" it, but she drills a hole in one of the pipes, which causes a major problem later on in the book. Skye is going to have a Halloween party and invited the PC but they must have HARTS as their dates.During all this Claire finds out that Cam has secret IM's with some girl from summer camp called Nikki. Claire gets depressed but has to pull it off to get invited to Skye's party. When the girls get to the party they all have problems and because of that they all get dumped (except Alicia). Claire then finds out that "Nikki" is just some ex, so she tries to call Cam & apologize but he says to leave him alone. In short, they're over. The following day at school, Claire tells the PC but then Principal Burns says that the boys' school got flooded, at which point the doors open & a whole pack of Briarwood Boys come in. The PC starts to become LBRs because the boys are now the "it" group of the school. The book ends with the PC wondering what will become of them. Bratfest at Tiffany's In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Claire's all hurt and mourning for Cam, who's now together with Olivia Ryan., While Massie commands the PC to dump boys out of their lives forever. When they have to do a baby assignment for health class, Claire is assigned as a "stepmother" for Cam and Olivia's team. To get Cam back, Claire tries to make him jealous by flirting with Dempsey on TV. The PC also discovers that Alicia has been flirting with Josh Hotz, and is kicked out of the PC (again). Alicia tries to create her own clique (again) and invites Olivia Ryan, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz and many of her other friends. Later, Claire finds the abandoned fake baby in the middle of the hallway. Claire bends down to comfort it, and Cam comes to talk to her. Claire tries to be strong, and forces herself to walk away and not mess around with people who make her sad. At the end of the book, Cam sends her a text message saying: Dumpd O. Wrst Mom. U R the only 1 4 me. Lets talk. XOX C P.S. I Loathe You Claire is finally back with Cam, but her friends are trading crushes like styling tips. Will the Pretty Committee survive the boy-swap intact, or is the Clique about to come apart at the seams? Or is the boy sway good. For Claire everthing is perfect with Cam. Boys R Us In the last chapter of P.S. I Loathe You, Massie lost most of her friends. In Boys R Us, she realizes Kristen is secretly smooching her crush, and Claire has to pick her old friends or just Massie. Massie ends up hiring actresses to be her friends, but secretly just wishes she could have her old besties back. Will she get her old besties back? Or will Massie lose her spot as #1 alpha in the 8th grade? Appearance Claire is a girl who looks very pretty but in a too plain way.With her Disney land blond bangs ,keds,and cherry chapstick, she's ready to face whatever Massie,her Pretty Committee, and WesChester have to throw at her. At first, shallow Massie is mean to Claire because she looks plain, un-stylish and wears Keds. In Dial L for Loser, Claire gets comp boxes full of designer clothes that she agrees to share with Kristen and Dylan bacuase they didnt get to go to the movie set. Also, the PC teases Claire for shopping at stores like the Gap and the Limited. Personality claire lyons is the new girl at octavian country day {OCD} which she is the loser heres a song about her:) LOSER LOSER DOUBLE LOSER WAT EVA AS IF GET THE PICTURE DUHH. lol she is the target the pretty committee r aiming to make her life 100% misereble!!! :) ANYWAYS, ignaroing all the above crap, Claire is a strong girl who stands up to Massie and the PC's harsh comments. Family 'Claire lyons is moving into massie blocks mansion untill they find a place to rent. She is living in massies house with brother todd lyons mother judi lyons with of coarse her father jay lyons. massies father knows Claire and her family because he went to buisness school with Claires father jay.' Love Life In The Clique Claire has a small but then no crush on Chris Abeley. Massie also has a crush on Chris, but then massie finds out he has a girlfriend named Fawn, whom he has dated since seventh grade. In Best Friends for Never, Claire complains about how boring her life is. She takes back this thought however when she meets Cam Fisher at Massie's "Hell Freezes Over" Halloween party. They dance together and win the dance contest. Claire gives Cam her prize (an iTunes certificate) and Cam promises to make a CD for her. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Cam asks Alicia to tell Claire about his crush on her. Massie also likes Cam, but gives him up when she finds out Claire likes him back. One time, Claire tells Cam she has an Orlando boyfriend as an excuse for not wanting to get in a fight with Massie. Massie later explains everything at the fashion shoot dinner. Cam gives Claire a mixed CD titled "Claire Doesn't Have a Boyfriend in Orlando", meaning they have made up. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers Cam avoids Claire due to Nina Callas's fraud Spanish soccer spell. Claire is so upset that she kisses Alicia's crush, Josh Hotz. Cam sees her and they break up. Claire is mourning for Cam in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back. Josh Hotz has a crush on her, but Claire only thinks of him as a friend. Massie makes a class on how to kiss for Massie's MUCK classes. Massie also devises a plan for Claire to sneak into the boys' cabin disguised as a boy & apologize to Cam for her behavior. Cam accepts, and tells her to meet him later. But Alicia Rivera interferes, and due to a confusion between Cam and Claire, Alicia gets Cam to kiss her, getting back for the time when Claire kissed Josh. Claire is so upset that she runs back into the cabin running away from Cam who is trying to appoligize. That night, Cam sneaks in disguised as a girl and gets to apologize to Claire, then they share their first kiss. The sixth book, Dial L for Loser, is when Claire goes to be in a movie. When Massie takes a picture of Claire kissing Conner Foley (the kiss was actually part of the movie), Cam dumps her thinking she was cheating on him with Connor, but later Claire explains everything and he forgives her in the end. In Sealed with a Diss, Claire finds out about a mysterious girl named Nikki. Claire is worried that Cam is cheating on her with Nikki, and is extremely worried until she confronts Cam about her at Skye Hamilton's party. Cam is so upset that Claire would think that, accuses her of snooping, breaks up with her, and leaves the party. Later, Claire finds out that Nikki and Cam weren't together, and tries to calls Cam, but he wouldn't speak to her or believe her. He wouldn't hear of it because he was so hurt. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Claire's all hurt and mourning for Cam, who is now together with Olivia Ryan. When they have to do a baby assignment, Claire is assigned as a "stepmother" for Cam and Olivia's team. To get Cam back, Claire tries to make him jealous by flirting with Dempsey on TV. Later, Claire finds the abandoned fake baby in Olivia Ryan's locker. Claire comforts it, telling the baby how she won't allow herself to mess around with people who make her sad. Cam overhears this & seems to want her back, but Claire forces herself to walk away. At the end of the book, Cam sends her a text message saying: Dumpd O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C In P.S. I Loathe You, it is revealed that Claire is back together with Cam & their relationship seems to have grown a lot stronger. In Boys R Us, Claire and Cam stay as a content couple throughout the whole book. Category:Characters in the Clique series